


Dirty Little Secret

by 11daysofhell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day Two, Fluff, Gaming, Implied Smut, M/M, Maybe otherwise too, Only in these situations though, Saeran plays a prank on Yoosung, Swearing, Yooran, Yooran Week, Yoosung's sailor mouth, lolol, video games - Freeform, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11daysofhell/pseuds/11daysofhell
Summary: “Is our mission getting Barbie’s hair right…?” Saeran teased lightly, a small smirk on his lips.“What? No! Of course not! I’m going to restart it...” Yoosung said, and proceeded to do the same, his frown deepening as the same screen came up again… and again… and again.Saeran took another sip of water from his glass, he probably shouldn’t have though, because the next thing Yoosung did almost made him choke on it.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for @yooranweek on Tumblr.  
> Day 2: Video Games

“Saeran! Come on~ We need to start our mission soon!” He heard Yoosung call out from his room.

He walked over to the room, a glass of water in his hand, watching his boyfriend start LOLOL up. He took a sip of the water, just as Yoosung made a sound of confusion.

“Huh…? What’s this..?” the blonde spoke. Saeran moved around to watch the screen, stifling his laugh when he saw the Barbie logo come up instead of LOLOL.

“Is our mission getting Barbie’s hair right…?” Saeran teased lightly, a small smirk on his lips.

“What? No! Of course not! I’m going to restart it...” Yoosung said, and proceeded to do the same, his frown deepening as the same screen came up again… and again… and _again._

Saeran took another sip of water from his glass, he probably shouldn’t have though, because the next thing Yoosung did almost made him choke on it.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I WANT TO SLAY MONSTERS AND GO ON RAIDS, NOT DRESS FUCKING BARBIE UP TO MAKE SURE SHE’S THE BEST AT THE BALL. WHICH MOTHERFUCKER DID THIS?” Yoosung shouted at the screen, standing up and pacing the room.

Saeran gawked at Yoosung. His pure, innocent ball of sunshine, his always happy boyfriend, was spewing curses like there was no tomorrow. He gulped and watched as the blonde ball of anger brought his phone up, dialing and waiting for whichever unfortunate soul was on the other line, to pick up.

“Did you mess around with my computer?” Yoosung spoke, his voice dripping with venom.

“Don’t fuck around, Saeyoung. You know what I’m talking about.” Suddenly Saeran felt hot, something stirring within him when Yoosung’s jaw clenched.

_Fuck, what is wrong with me?_

“Don’t make me say it, Saeyoung! You know exactly what the problem is." A pause. "I’M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT BARBIE: DRESS ME UP, IS WHAT’S OPENING WHEN I START LOLOL UP. Now you tell me that you didn’t screw around with computer, or so help me God...” Lavender eyes narrowed with threat and the redhead present felt his pants start to feel uncomfortable.

_Okay, why on earth is this so fucking attractive?_

Saeran heard his twin howl with laughter on the other end and saw confusion seeping into the younger boy’s face. “Saeyoung! This isn’t a joke! I wanted to play with Saeran today! Saeyoung. Sae-” Yoosung looked down at his phone and looked up at Saeran in disbelief, “He cut the call!”

“What’d he say..?” he held his breath, wondering what his twin had revealed.

“Something about how we’ll figure out what to do ourselves… he laughed some more and then cut the call.” Yoosung frowned.

“Mmm, sounds like the idiot.” Saeran said, watching as Yoosung slumped in his chair, visibly upset about the development.

“Hey, you know… I guess there’s nothing… wrong with getting Barbie… to that ball...” He suggested to his near tears boyfriend.

“Huh?” Yoosung sniffed, his eyebrows drawn together as his lower lip quivered.

“Here, come on.” Saeran said, pushing the chair closer to the desk as he leaned over it from behind.

He moved the mouse and clicked on the ‘Jazz her up!’ option. Barbie showed up, in plain white clothes, a sidebar on the left showed different outfits and accessories, and a hover menu showed the make-up you could put on her. The sidebar to right showed shoes.

“Sae, I don’t want to dress her up-” Yoosung whined, but he got cut off by Saeran.

“Just wait for a second.” he told his dejected boyfriend. Yoosung sighed and slumped back in his chair, pouting.

A minute later Saeran had dressed Barbie up in a hideous green and yellow polka dot skirt, coupled with hot pink shoes and a bright orange sun-hat, with some awful make-up to complete the look.

“Here.” he said, nudging the blonde to look up at the screen.

He was rewarded with a giggle.

“Oh my god… Sae, she looks awful.” Yoosung said, leaning forward to look at the make-up more closely.

“I know, and now...” he clicked the ‘go to the party’ button, “...everyone else will know too.” He grinned down at his boyfriend, who looked scandalized.

Yoosung laughed some more as the victim of his boyfriend’s dressing got her reviews at the ball.

“‘Due to her most unfashionable appearance, Barbie couldn’t enter the ball.’ Oh my god.” he giggled, covering his mouth with his hand.

“I can’t believe this is what these games are teaching the kids who play them. That you’ll get disinvited cause of your clothes.” Saeran shook his head, inwardly glad that Yoosung was smiling again, however hot the swearing might have been.

“You wanna give it a go?” he nudged Yoosung.

The boy thought about it, his lavender eyes clearly sparkling with thoughts of what other ridiculous outfits the two of them could dish out onto Barbie.

He nodded and saeran pulled up a chair next to him, and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon dressing the poor doll in the most garish and flashy outfits. Aside from the one time that they did dress her up seriously. But neither of them acknowledged it, and both of them would probably take this entire thing to their grave, a secret only the two of them shared.

Eventually the two of them got hungry and they wandered outside the room to look for food. Saeran sat next to Yoosung, already close to finishing the ice cream in his bowl.

“Hey, Saeran… I wanted to apologize for getting so… Um… upset earlier. I know you’re not used to me swearing.” Yoosung said, red in the face.

“Oh. Um...” Saeran stammered, as he was given an uncomfortable reminder down south of how he actually felt about the swearing. “I didn’t mind...” he admitted, the tips of his ears going red.

“Really?” the boy asked, searching his face for any signs of a lie.

“Yeah… in fact. Maybe you should swear more often when we... ” he cleared his throat, “I liked it. A lot.” the redhead confessed, and quickly shovelled more ice cream down his mouth to cool off.

“Oh… OH.” Yoosung said, realization dawning on him as his gaze trailed to the other’s pants.

Saeran met Yoosung’s eyes and caught the glint in them, it was brief, but he knew it meant trouble.

His bowl was taken out of his hand and Saeran sucked in a breath as Yoosung moved to straddle him, bending forward to whisper in his ear.

“How about you show me how much you _fucking_ liked it?”

 _He’s going to be the death of me._ Saeran thought absently.

 

~

 

Saeran made sure to check that Yoosung was asleep before sitting at his computer and typing in a few commands.

He checked to make sure that the bug he had put had been wiped clean, opening LOLOL while muting the sound. He sighed in relief as the homepage showed up as per normal, no Barbie to be seen anywhere. He did it a couple more times just to be sure, before shutting the computer down again, crawling back into bed with the soundly sleeping blonde. This would be another secret he took to his grave, one Yoosung would not be in on.

Saeran thought back about how angry Yoosung had gotten earlier and smiled a little.

Maybe he’d let him in on it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was fun to write... I got late... but it was fun. Let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcome~ I'm @11daysofhell on Tumblr if you wanna talk. ^-^


End file.
